Talk:GNX-603T GN-X
Cockpit location, was just reading Patrick_Colasour#Celestial_Being and noticed it said crotch area, yet this page is general and just says torso.. Simant 12:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *The info page is wrong. If the cockpit was in the same location as most other mobile suits of the day than Patrick would be dead as the torso of one of his GN-X mobile suits was destroyed. Now if you look at a picture of a GN-X you will see a sort of bar-object in the crotch area. The top of that protrusion is the entrance to the cockpit. So the general profile should be changed. ::Good catch. I don't know how many times I've read the infobox and that never actually clicked. Its your find, so go ahead and fix it. Oh, and please remember to sign your talk posts. --Nkuzmik 14:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, is That a ESf Color ESF? Maybe, my eyes are just deceiving but isn't that a blue ESF color GN-X? Wouldn't it be better to use the original white one instead? Or at least have it up there? -SonicSP 15:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is. That was done because we can't find any pics of the original gray one that we can legally put on here. The only pics of the normal colored GN-X are the CG ones. It would be helpful if someone could find the original GN-X color schemeGaeaman788 16:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I founds it at the main site and cropped the background. I hope I didn't do any mistakes. -SonicSP 18:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :A bit of the GN-X is cut out on the right side, like you can't see a bit of the right sholder and some of the right hand, but it'lll do. Good workGaeaman788 01:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded a higher quality pic of the ESF GN-X that someone posted on one a forum I frequent. When the templete is converted, I was thinking of adding it as a 3rd pic. -SuperSonicSP 13:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) XN GN-X Hello I found THIS pic some time ago. Is this actual MS or just fun work? -- Rimus 13:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It's just fun work. CrusaderRedG21 10:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks nice though, I should make a kitbash of that. -The Phantom Impact 16:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No Start-Up Mechanism! I read through the technology & combat characteristics of this page, only to find that it doesn't talk about the fact the the GNX-603T GN-X doesn't have a start up mechanism. Gundam 00V - GNX-509T - Throne Varanus - Specifications/Design under the solar furnace section, it clearly states that the GN-X has to have its GN Drive to be "fired up" in a special hangar. It was also seen in the anime, right before they launch, one of the mechanics say "Ok the GN Drives are fired up" I forgot which episode but I remeber it. -Dav7d2 15:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've been elaborating this in the Thrones section in the last few days but have not done any on the GN-X regarding this matter. Yeah, missing of a start up mechanism is a big factor. We can easily surmised that the Ahead fall under the same category since it uses the same Cone Chassis which also uses said start up. :The Throne Veranus and the GN-X series also rely on them. As for other future GNMS, we have no data on the matter but we can educatedly guess that the GN-X III and Aheads require them at least. Impossible to say for sure in the case of the GNZ, Masurao, etc though. -SonicSP 16:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Variants I was wondering, currently we list the GN-X II, III and IVs as "variants" of the original GN-X but they really seem liek sucessors to me. While its true that a GN-X can be upgraded into those, they really seem more like upgraded successors. Would like to hear what others think on the issue. This one seem to be one of the more subjective ones. In any case, I touched up the list to make it look nicer. Now sub variants of the variants are visually under a variant. The HTML is a bit more complex however, had to manually bold them using "b /b" as opposed to just using ";" -SuperSonicSP 13:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :For me, they should be successors --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) To add, I think model number might be a good indicator of the progress of the technology or performance of the suit so to speak. The GN-XII and IIIs are still around the mass produced 3rd Gen level in practice and I think their model numbers help this with them still being in the 600 line while the more advanced Ahead series were labeled at 700 with the very advanced next gen GN-XIV and Neo-Hed being 800. -SuperSonicSP 16:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Defense? How was that when Dynames fired on a GN-X in episode 20, it DIDN'T hit the GN Shield, but it did hit the vernier, and NO DAMAGE was taken? BusterGundam (talk) 05:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :The main Gundams never fought the GN-Xs in 20, I think you meant 21 where they did fight them. If you're referring to the scene I think you're referring to (if not then give me the rough timing in the episode), it hit the binders rather than the vernier. Probably a showcase of how powerful the GN-Xs defenses are compared to conventional suit since it was able to block a beam rifle shot so casually. :On an out-of-universe note, this was the episode where the GN-Xs were first directly face main Gundams as some sort of super threat, so they probably unofficially get +10 points to all stats (and even got to troll Virtue's GN Field for a bit). Episode 23 is where they get clobbered left and right. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 10:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Piloting skills If the Union, AEU, and HRL/HRA only need the GN-X's to be equal to Celestial Being, than those pilots were on CB's level skills-wise and they just needed better mobile suits, right? - BusterGundam (talk) 06:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Personally, I was always under the impression that CB pilots were sub-par and that the blocs have better pilots in general (at least as far as the high tier departments go). Even Alejandro made a note of criticizing Setsuna's piloting in Episode 12 about how he's simply using raw force. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 09:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Somehow I agree with Sonic. It has never been hinted that CB pilots are superior compared to the others. In my view, they're just some regular pilots with better machines, specially in S1... Pronunciation (talk) 11:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I dunno about Alejandro. That guy does not even have what it takes to pilot a GN MS. Taking also into account that Exia is made for brute force, Alejandro is just being his jerkass self. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 12:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Location of Beam Sabers Where are the beam sabers located? It says nothing about being located in the hips or shoulders, so where - BusterGundam (talk) 02:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's tucked inside the armour of the upper leg, near the ball/joint that connects the legs to the torso. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC)